Encore
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Sequel to "Bravo." At InuYasha’s wedding day, Kagome’s band is his wedding band…What happens when InuYasha realizes he still loves her? InuXKag.


Bravo: Anchor

Anchor

One-Shot

**Bravo: E****ncore**

**A/N: ****This song is "**_**I need you by Leeann Rimes"**_**. Enjoy the sequel to "**_**Bravo**_**."**

**InuYasha's POV**

Today…Is my Wedding day. That's right, I'm going to marry Kikyo, But something's wrong…it feels like something is missing…I love Kikyo, with my heart and Soul…right?

**Kagome's POV**

I walked through the chapel door and smiled brightly, Sango was with Kilala and Kagura setting up already.

"What the hell? Kagome, you're late!" Kagura said as she turned to look over her shoulder. I smirked lightly at her and merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Kagura! You can't say Heck in a church like that!" Kilala scolded as she set up her base guitar. I laughed lightly; Kilala was pretty religious, even though she was a rebel.

"I didn't say Heck…I said _Hell_." Kagura smirked as she dusted herself off, hopping off the stage and walking towards me.

"Come on Guys! This is so awesome! I get to see InuYasha again and sing at his freakin' wedding!" I smile appreciatively my eyes lighting up in happiness.

"Yeah yeah, but this is gonna be weird….I get a weird feeling from that Kikyo chick." Kilala stuck her hands in her pocket as I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you say about everyone…" I hear Sango laughing lightly and nodding with me.

"Pfft, Whatever!" Kilala defended herself, as Sango started telling her how wrong she was. I started walking to the front, sitting down by the doors. I looked around myself and sighed lightly.

It was beautiful. White roses lined the doorway, with a few red roses hanging here and there. They had Japanese lanterns outside. I could see the guests coming already, I smiled to myself slowly.

InuYasha…I love him, still. I'm happy that he's getting married, don't get me wrong…But…I still feel as if I lost my heart. Even though I love him…I can let him love too…I just wish…

It had been me.

I looked up to the sky seeing the sun starting to set. It was breath taking. The red and orange hues lined the city in a beautiful light, slowly fading into a purplish blue, it looked as if Twilight itself had taken over. I watched as the few mixed match clouds drifted away into the night, I saw the few stars start to shine.

I smiled to myself. I would always love InuYasha…No matter what. I'd love him if the stars ceased to shine, if the sun never came up, if the moon never smiled…I'd love him…

"Kagome?"

I heard a voice; I swirled around and looked at the figure. I smiled brightly and hugged him. I took a deep breath and breathed in his essence…Just like old times…Just like…him.

You look great, Kagome." He whispered gently, I blushed; I was wearing a simple creamed colored dress. It hugged my form and was a semi-low V-neck, sleeveless, Sango was wearing the same but lavender, Kilala's was a light yellow and Kagura was a light pink.

"Thank you, you do to…anyways, what's up?" I smiled again, looking at him up and down. He was wearing a beautiful black suit. It was perfectly fit to him, he was also wearing a silver tie, which looked amazing on him.

"Nothing…Just…thinking." He looked up at the sky, just as I had. I smirked and punched his arm lightly.

"Don't hurt yourself…" I mocked him as he gave me his cute little pout.

"Grrr….Hey! I got good news!" I laughed, he always did that. He always lost his train of focus…God I loved him…

"Yeah, and what's that?" I asked, watching him get excited.

"Well, you know my brother? 'Bastard Sesshomaru?'" InuYasha said with so much enthusiasm I thought he'd break from the restrain.

"Yeah…the one you hated until about 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah, right, so anyways, turns out that he's friends with the manager for your Band and said that if I wanted I could take a job travelling with you guys! It'll be just like old times!" I was shocked…I couldn't speak; I threw myself onto him, and hugged him.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! That's great! Wait…old times? Crap…" I faked mockery.

"Yeah! Hey wait…what's that supposed to mean?" He glared and pouted once again.

"Oh…never mind…" I laughed as he 'hmphed'.

"Yeah, you'll still have the same manager though; I'll just be helping out."

"That's good! I believe Sango has a thing for or Manager, Miroku Kazanna." I laughed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Sango yelled from inside, she had been chasing Kilala around the church and had overheard, we laughed as she ran off again.

"Hey, how's Kikyo taking the news though?" I asked suddenly.

"She said it was ok with her, she seemed fine, I'll talk to her again though…" InuYasha just muttered.

"Oh…Ok…" I said as I looked away, feeling slight awkwardness.

"So um….Your wedding, eh? Who would have thought that the 'mighty' InuYasha Takahashi would have finally settled?" I laughed as InuYasha chuckled. Suddenly he turned serious and held me tightly

"I…would have settled with you…You know that, right Kagome?" I heard his voice whisper softly into my ear. I stood still, not wanting him to let go…I remembered all the feelings for him that I thought I had forgotten…

He let me go and walked away,

"I'm sorry…." I heard his words flow into the wind as I saw him walk back into the chapel. I stood there, the wind swishing around me as I stared after the man I loved. I sighed and shook my head. This was no time to remember my love for him… it was, after all his wedding. I sighed and went back into the church.

Sango had successfully chased Kilala and had her in a headlock. I laughed and shook my head. Kagura was sitting on one of the many chairs, drinking a glass of champagne.

"Should you really be drinking before we play?" I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it doesn't matter; I could play these songs even if I WAS wasted…which may be the end result." Kagura laughed and took another sip. I shook my head but laughed as well.

"So, what's the play list?" Sango asked, letting go of Kilala and hopping of the stage.

"Well I was thinking we'd play 'I need you.'" I said as I got my guitar ready. Kagura nodded.

"So wait, are we playing after or before?" Sango asked, setting her Drums up carefully.

"Both, he said he wanted as much of our awesome music as possible." I laughed. Sango looked over and smiled, pulling me away as Kilala and Kagura started a debate on 'who could fit their fist in their mouth.'

"Kagome…" She started off. I knew what it was about; Sango was always able to read me like an open book. I sighed and let her continue.

"Do you…Do you still love InuYasha?" She asked, as she looked at me, her eyes searching, searching for the lie she knew I was going to try and sell.

"Of course not…" I started but she shook her head violently and looked into my eyes again.

"I don't want a lie Kagome! I need the truth…Do you or do you not still love InuYasha?" She asked on sheer determination. I sighed and looked away, my voice cracking ever so slightly as I uttered silently to her.

"Yes. I do." I sighed and let my shame shine through. I was in love with the groom of the wedding I was currently singing at. She looked at me and then hugged me tightly. I gasped at the sudden hug but hugged her back just as tightly.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I'm sorry it didn't work out…I know that you love him…but sometimes you have to let go…" She said to me. I nodded. I knew that. I _lived_ that…But that didn't make it any easier. I let go of her and smiled.

"I'll live…come on; we have to make sure that Kilala doesn't swallow her fist." I laughed and tugged Sango after me. She laughed as well and we came back to see Kilala with half her fist in her mouth and Kagura, who was leaning on a wall drinking her drink.

"Kilala…get your fist out of your mouth…" I said as she nearly chocked. Sango burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed as well as Kilala started chasing Sango again.

**Just before the Wedding**

This was it. In exactly 15 minutes, InuYasha would be saying his vows to Kikyo and they would exit the church as husband and wife. I was currently standing on stage with the soon-to-be couple looking at me from the direct center front row. I smiled and re-adjusted my mike; looking to the crowd I smiled.

"Everyone ready for Silent Message?" I got a cheer from the audience and smiled. I turned to Sango and nodded; she smirked back and clicked her sticks together, counting to three. The rhythm was slow and yet upbeat. It was steady and flowed. I smiled and started to sway around as Kagura's part picked up, Kilala still following the same beat as I started to pick up my part on my own guitar. I smiled at InuYasha and began to sing.

"_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do"

He smiled at me, the same smile, and his eyes shining so brightly. The look he gave me…it was the look I loved so much…__

"I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you"

As I sang my heart out, I felt InuYasha's eyes on me. I stared into his eyes and smiled as I sang, when I finally finished I looked to his form and he mouthed "Bravo." I laughed and nodded into his direction. I then took my guitar off and took the mike.

"Here's to the wedding of my best friend, InuYasha Takahashi…and his soon-to-be wife, Kikyo Hamada! I love you guys, and wish you nothing but happiness." I smiled and waved as the crowd clapped their hands, as I walked off the stage with my band…I couldn't help but feel a tear drop from my eyes.

"Kagome…" Sango patted me on the back; I smiled and wiped the tear away.

"I just…I wish he loved…_me_." I whispered, she nodded her head and held me, as I cried silently.

**Wedding/Normal POV**

InuYasha had been pacing around the lobby for nearly 10 minutes and was about to rip his hair out. He didn't know what to do, he was about to yell.

"InuYasha, you're pacing like a fool." Sesshomaru walked up to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut it, Sesshomaru!" He growled. Sesshomaru just shook his head before pulling InuYasha to the door. Before the door opened he whispered to his younger brother.

"I knew you never stopped loving Kagome." He said to a very shocked InuYasha. InuYasha walked down the isle and felt his heart pump more; he thought he was going to die. He looked to the right and saw Kagome staring at him, smiling and winking. He smiled back and continued walking.

'_Cool it Yasha. Kikyo is the women you love; don't throw it all out for some last minute jitters.'_ InuYasha pepped himself. He stood next to the priest and took a deep breath. Soon the music was playing and the doors opened…And there stood Kikyo. She was smiling brightly as she walked down the Isle, her white dress flowing down her beautifully as her veil covered her already known beautiful face.

InuYasha looked to her and smiled, her whole face lit up and for a split second, as he saw her pass Kagome, He looked to Kagome who looked back at him and smiled.

He realized, right then.

He couldn't go through with this wedding.

InuYasha felt his heart break as He looked back to Kikyo. She looked so happy but He realize…he couldn't do this. He couldn't marry her. He had to get out and he had to get out NOW. He looked to Sesshomaru who looked back at him and smiled a bit. He knew. He always did. He looked to Kikyo, who now stood next to Him, and looked into her eyes, silently telling her. She got it.

She looked into his eyes and let a tear drop. Everyone was silent, not understanding what exactly was going on, and even he Priest looked confused. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and questioned with her eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head and pointed to InuYasha, telling her 'He'll tell you'. She nodded and looked at the couple.

Kikyo let her tears fall as she hugged InuYasha tightly, he whispered in her ear gently.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…" He repeated over and over again, Kikyo shook her head and whispered back, crying slightly.

"Truth be told…I never thought you'd make it past the chapel door." She said as she hugged him back and they both turned to the crowd.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all…but this wedding is over…" Kikyo's voice rang through out the chapel. All the guests looked at each other and raised eyebrows.

"Yash…What's going on?" Kagome asked from the front, he turned to her and smiled, pulling her up, he turned to Kikyo, mouthed a 'Thank you' and an 'I'm sorry'. He then turned to Kagome and ran with her out the chapel doors, she was stunned and confused by the time he stopped in the very front of the church.

"Kagome Higurashi…I still Love you, and I think I always have…" InuYasha looked into her eyes, Kagome stood there, wide-eyed and mouth dropped open. He smiled at her and leaned into her, she snapped her mouth shut as he kissed her gently.

She closed her eyes and started melting into him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too…" Kagome whispered as they broke apart, he laid his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize…" He apologized again; Kagome lightly shook her head and smiled.

"It doesn't matter…what does though…Is that we're together now…I love you so much InuYasha Takahashi." Kagome leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." He smirked and leaned into her kiss. Just then a bunch of rice was thrown on them. They stood still eyes wide before turning to see, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kilala and Kagura standing at the stairs, laughing.

"BRAVOO!" Sango yelled chucking more rice at them.

"ANCHOR!" They all yelled at once, Kagome blushed as InuYasha shook his head. Sesshomaru held up a camera and InuYasha quickly scooped Kagome up to him, bridal style, she squeaked and put her arms around his neck as he smiled brightly. Sesshomaru sighed and took the picture.

"Can you ever take a normal picture?"

"Oh shove it Sesshomaru."

**2 Years Later**

2 years later and Kagome Higurashi…or should we say Kagome Takahashi, was currently marrying InuYasha Takahashi, the love of her life. For the past 2 years, they were still madly in love. They had fights, and almost broke up a few times, but in the end, they knew in their hearts that they couldn't. The past 2 years had been hard, but in the end it was worth it, worth it to get married.

She smiled at him through her lace veil; he in return gave his cocky smirk back. As he priest recited the lines Kagome never took her eyes off of InuYasha.

"I do." She said as she smiled brighter, the Priest nodded and closed his book,

"You may now kiss the bride." With that, InuYasha lifted her Veil and kissed her gently, Kagome blushed but kissed him back with just as much intensity. Sango, Kilala and Kagura were crying as there Assistant manger kissed their lead vocals.

Sesshomaru and Miroku smiled at InuYasha as he took Kagome's hand and quick walked her down the isle out the doors to the limo.

"Wow…he really wants some…" Miroku said as Sesshomaru shook his head and turned to his new girlfriend, Kagura, who laughed. Sango hit him in the back of the head as Kilala started talking to some guy named Shippo.

"Miroku…you sick, sick pervert." Sango breathed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw you know you love me." He laughed.

"Pfft."

**Limo**

Kagome and InuYasha were waving off their friends as the limo started driving; he looked over at his wife and smiled as she looked back at him.

"I love you, Kagome Takahashi."

"I love you too, InuYasha Takahashi." She whispered and kissed him. Her lips pressed against him with passion as she then ran her tongue on his bottom lip, he smiled and parted them gently as her tongue started to stroke his gently, his returning the favour. They both parted for much needed air, InuYasha leaned to her ear and whispered,

"Bravo…hell, encore…" He smirked as she blushed and pulled her into another kiss.

**A/N: **Oh Hell yes! You asked for it, and I delivered! The Sequel to "_Bravo_" Lol. I really hope you guys enjoyed this; I really had fun writing it…at 3 in the morning…Lmfao. Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed Bravo, and to the people that will hopefully review this! R&R if you want to! I love you all.

**Vixen**


End file.
